Prueba de valor
by hilda-gatita
Summary: Draco debe pasar la noche de Halloween en el castillo, pero se pierde y la unica dispuesta a ayudarlo a regresar a su curso es nada mas y nada menos que el fantasma de la distinguida Rowena Ravenclaw. Algo de Dramione ONESHOT


**AVISO: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

**ATENCION:** Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween de 2014 del foro _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_.

Prueba de valor

Draco Malfoy caminaba solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts enojado y nervioso, en la oscuridad de la noche solo se escuchaban sus pasos y una que otra maldición que escapaba de su boca cada cierto tiempo.

-Muy bien, oficialmente estoy perdido- Se dijo a si mismo por lo bajo, sin darse cuenta que una figura transparente lo había escuchado y ahora lo miraba desde las sombras. "_Malditos Griffindors y sus estúpidas pruebas de valor"_ Pensó disgustado.

Era nueva costumbre en el colegio de magia y hechicería que el ganador de la copa de las casas del año anterior oficiara una actividad en Halloween, donde eran invitadas las familias de todos los alumnos del colegio a que pasaran esa embrujada noche y recordaran sus tiempos en el colegio, para desgracia de Draco la casa de los leones había ganado ese año y ahora sufría la prueba más divertida de esos leones. La gran prueba de valor, que consistía en pasar la noche de Halloween en el castillo vagando por los pasillos en busca de un tesoro. Draco maldecía el espíritu aventurero de los leones, o como él lo llamaba "sus instintos suicidas".

Desde que Draco podía recordar, la copa de las casas no había abandonado Griffindor desde que Harry Potter había ingresado al colegio, y ahora con esta absurda tradición, las otras casas estaban felices que la copa regresara cada año a los leones.

"_Nunca desde mis once años he visto que esa copa vaya a la casa de Slytherin, Hermione siempre se jacta de eso con Scorpius, que su casa siempre ha sido la que gana mayor puntaje ya sea por su inteligencia y actos heroicos… pareciera que los dejan ganar a propósito, las otras dos casas de águilas y tejones, esperan con ansias que los leones ganen la copa para disfrutar de este evento… solo las serpientes como yo somos sensatos y no queremos desperdiciar la noche deambulando por el pasillo esperando ser asustados o sorprendidos" _Pensaba Draco muy molesto, el cual seguía caminando por entre los pasillos hasta que llego a un lugar donde la luna iluminaba un pequeño jardín.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?-Se preguntó en voz alta, había dejado de reconocer su entorno y ahora estaba completamente seguro de que se había perdido.

-¿Estás perdido o buscas ser encontrado?- Le dijo una voz detrás suyo, Draco volteo y vio a una dama que solo la conocía por los libros de historia.

-Rowena Ravenclaw… ¿Que hace aquí? Usted no es un fantasma del castillo según tengo entendido-Dijo Draco sorprendido.

-Cierto es, pero en esta noche regreso para visitar mi tumba y ver cómo ha evolucionado el castillo-Contesto la fundadora flotando hacia el claro, donde se suspendió sobre un hermoso mausoleo flanqueado por águilas y con un cuervo como corona, donde se leía una inscripción. "Ella encontró la paz y la sabiduría eterna, ahora duerme en un sueño profundo y sin encontrar molestia. Aquí descansa Rowena la gran Ravenclaw".

Draco se había acercado lo suficiente para leer la inscripción, y sus movimientos fueron estudiados por la fundadora que sonreía con nostalgia ante la inscripción.

-No sabía que la tumba de una de las fundadoras estuviera aquí-Dijo Draco un tanto sorprendido.

-Si, ¿No es acaso lindo?, Godric lo escribió para mi… ahora, te estaba preguntando ¿estás perdido o esperas ser encontrado?- Pregunto nuevamente Rowena.

-Ambas cosas, estoy perdido porque desconozco mi ubicación geográfica en este momento, sé que estoy en el castillo, eso es algo, pero no sé en qué parte del castillo estoy, y espero que me encuentre mi familia, o yo los encuentre a ellos, lo que sea que pase primero- Respondió un tanto disgustado Draco –Quizá usted me pueda ayudar a salir de este sitio, no quisiera molestar su descanso en este día- Agrego más amablemente Draco puesto que le convenía un poco de ayuda.

-Que interesante respuesta, puedo ayudarte a salir, pero las respuestas deberás descubrirlas tú mismo- Dijo Rowena sonriente, la fantasma claramente disfrutaba de la situación, después de todo la fundadora de la casa de la sabiduría disfrutaba de los acertijos y no había placer mayor para ella que el poder ayudar a alguien a encontrar las respuestas mediante una de sus adivinanzas.

"_no tengo mucho de donde escoger, o es la ayuda de ella o no salir de aquí el resto de la noche"_ Pensó Draco un poco frustrado.

-Está bien, dígame lo que necesito para poder salir de aquí- Dijo resignado Draco.

-Muy bien aquí va, piensa en la diferencia entre el querer y el tener, analiza tu respuesta y a la derecha ve, donde alguna vez frutos hubo una puerta veras y donde el negro es rubio la salida encontraras- Recito Rowena con una voz clara, su fantasmagórica figura brillo a la luz de la luna.

Draco se quedó perdido en cuanto escucho el acertijo. "_Esto es terrible, de los cuatro fundadores me tenía que topar con la más extravagante y loca de todos, solo hay que escuchar lo que dijo para ver que solo la lunática Lovegood puede con eso… pero ni hablar o lo resuelvo o me quedo perdido" _Razono Draco muy a su pesar.

"_lo primero, querer y tener, yo quiero una salida, yo quiero una puerta… ¡Pero no hay puerta!, espera, eso es lo que quiero, ahora lo que tengo son una serie de arcos que van al final del pasillo, a la izquierda que es donde está la tumba de la fundadora y… el arco derecho" _Pensó Draco aliviado de encontrar lo principal.

-Me encanta ver personas que usan su cabeza, bien hecho al resolver la primera parte del acertijo- Exclamaba Rowena emocionada.

-Muy bien, lo siguiente es donde alguna vez hubo frutos…-Dijo Draco tratando de ignorar el instinto homicida que amenazaba con salir y desvanecer a esa fantasma que lo estaba utilizando como diversión. Por más que miraba alrededor del arco no veía nada que pudiera contener frutas, hasta que en el fondo vio una figura de piedra, un cono vacío que solo tenía hojas, él se acercó para apreciar mejor la figura que reposaba sobre un arco mayor, que tomo forma cuando estuvo cerca, el cono era un cuerno de la abundancia vacío.

-Muy bien, ¿ves que no es tan difícil de descifrar?-Decía Rowena flotando alegremente por encima del cono.

"_pues claro, un cuerno de la abundancia tiene fruta dentro, pero este no la tiene, más bien sería un cureno de la miseria… ¿no pudo solamente decirme que me fuera a la derecha y abriera la puerta que estaba debajo del cuerno de la abundancia vacío?"_ Pensó malhumorado Draco.

-Solo te falta la última parte…- Decía Rowena que estaba más emocionada que nunca-Si no tuvieras esa altivez y prepotencia que sé que Salazar valora enormemente serias realmente un digno integrante de mi casa- Seguía emocionada la fundadora, que flotaba alegremente por los arcos de los pasillos.

-Sí, claro, lo que usted diga- Dijo Draco muy serio _"por Merlín… como no sea esta la salida le mandare un patronus a Hermione para que me saque de este infierno y no me va a importar que me diga cobarde, ahora ya pase la puerta, solo falta donde el negro se vuelve rubio, ¿qué demonios es esto?" _Pensaba Draco mientras veía lo que se encontraba alrededor suyo después de atravesar la puerta del cuerno de la abundancia.

-Aquí es donde mis estudiante pasaban su prueba máxima, aquí debían encontrar la estrella de su mago o bruja cuya varita los estuviera apuntando… dime, ¿a quién ves?-Decía la fundadora dando de vueltas en el cuarto, el cual parecía una especie de observatorio que estaba completamente oscuro con estrellas y constelaciones que parecía que salían del techo para juguetear con los que pasaban.

Draco solo caminaba mirando los puntos más grandes, hasta que vio con gran alivio como lo oscuro del cuarto se desvanecía y daba paso a una luna amarilla y completamente redonda, que para el simbolizaba la libertad.

-Yo veo la salida, eso es lo que veo, gracias por todo mi querida fundadora… me retiro, espero que disfrute su noche-Dijo Draco emocionado, cuando alcanzo la luna sintió una manija, la abrió y puff… cayó al piso sentado, al levantarse con todo el dolor que sentía en su mayor atractivo posterior escucho una voz que sonó como un ángel.

-¿Draco? ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? Mírate, esas telarañas no van con tu traje, además de que el desafío ha terminado hace una media hora y te he es todo buscando por todo el castillo para irnos a casa- Decía Hermione algo molesta y aliviada.

-Si bueno, quise tomar otro camino, y… ¿Recuerdas que un día te comente que sentía curiosidad sobre ser un Ravenclaw? Pues ahora doy gracias de ser de Slytherin- Dijo Draco tomando la mano de su esposa y saliendo a buscar a su hijo que como buena serpiente estaría agradecido de ser llevado a casa después de una traumante noche de valor.

* * *

><p>Listo, espero les haya gustado. feliz Halloween!<p> 


End file.
